Hiding
by Athletic All-Star
Summary: Echo has to go into hiding. He doesn't know which brothers to trust. Will Echo survive this mess? Will there be any brothers like him, that left the Empire? Will the Empire catch up to Echo, and capture him? (Sequel to Missing).
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Happy New Years! Even though last year could have been good or ok, I hope this year will be better. To 2014! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Bad news, I might take longer for the updates for now on.

Hiding Chapter 1

Order 66

Echo was walking around on the beautiful day, when his comlink went off. "The time has come EXECUTE ORDER 66!"

### 3 days earlier

"Echo, it's time for shooting practice. Are you ready?" Fives asked

"Yeah, but I don't I don't get why we have to practice every other hour, this past week." Echo said

"It's what Palpatine wants all of us to do." Fives said

"I know. But it doesn't make any sense."

Echo and Fives went into the shooting rings and everyone was waiting for the general's orders.

"Ok, everyone! The Chancellor wants you to shoot some targets, and besides you can never have too much training." General Skywalker said

"Yes, sir!" Everyone said and they all went to their stations.

###

After the shooting practice, Echo collapsed on his bed

"Aw, Echo, it wasn't that tiring." Fives said sitting down on his own bed

"Easy for you to say. How much rounds did you use?" Echo asked

"52. You?"

"76."

"No wonder you are exhausted, Echo." Fives said

"You think?"

"Hey, Echo… Have you ever thought, what your life would be if you left the army?"

"Yeah." Then Echo thought back to the night he had dinner with Emily. 'That was three years ago, I bet she found a different man, anyways. There are a lot more guys in the galaxy.'

### Present Day

Echo and less than half of the 501st was told to go to Utapau, to help General Kenobi and the 212th. When all of a sudden…

"Execute Order 66!" Chancellor Palpatine said over the comlink

'Are you crazy?!' Echo thought lifting his gun 'NO!' Echo threw his gun to the side 'What was I doing?'

Then all of a sudden he heard a heavy cannon went off, and Echo turned around. He saw part of the cliff and a figure fall into a hole, and it fell with a 'splash'.

"This isn't right!" Echo said and he ran far from his brothers, when his comlink went off. "Hello?" Echo asked

"Where are you, Echo?" Cody asked

"Nowhere." Echo said

"Chancellor Palpatine wants us to meet up in the center two klicks east from our current position." Cody said

"I won't be coming." Echo said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I will be loyal to the republic and not join the separatists. If it means me leaving, then so be it." Echo said shutting the comlink off and he took the comlink off his gauntlet. He threw it on the ground and he stepped on it. "Goodbye, brothers." Echo ran off

###

"If it means me leaving, then so be it." Then Cody saw the comlink shut off.

"Go find him. Bring him back, alive." Cody said

"Yes, sir." The troopers said and they ran off

"Why, Echo?" Cody asked and he walked off.

###

Echo ran far off into the woods and he later found a cabin very far into the woods. Echo walked up to the doorstep and knocked on the door.

"Coming." An elderly woman said and when she opened door she had a worried look on her face. "Hello, officer, did I do anything wrong?"

"No, mam." Echo said

"Oh, then why do I have the honor, for you to be at my lovely home?" she asked sweetly

"I need to borrow, a ship. If you don't mind, but I am being followed."

"Of course, you can borrow one of my ships. In fact, you can keep the ship, I have plenty more, and you don't have to pay me back." She said

"Thank you, before I forget, what it your name?" Echo asked

"It's Amy, Echo." Amy said

"Wait… How did you know my name?" Echo asked

"No time." Amy led Echo to a new ship. "Here's the keys, now go before they catch you." Amy said handing Echo the keys.

"Thank you." Echo said closing the ship doors and Echo went into the cockpit. When he started the engines he went into space and when he put the coordinates in he went into hyperspace.

###

Cody turned his comlink on. "Did you find him?"

"No, sir, he flew off in a ship." A trooper said

"Get back here, the gunships will be landing soon." Cody said

"Yes, sir." The trooper said and they turned the comlink off.

###

When Echo landed on the ground, he changed his clothes and he put all his armor and gear into a bag. Echo then walked out into the early morning town, and he was greeted with a nice cool breeze. "I have to go see some old friends." Echo said and walked to the familiar cabin far out of the town.

Echo knocked on the door and he heard a child talking. "Mom, can I go see who it is?"

"Sure." A woman said back

When the door opened, the girl had a shocked face "Echo?" she asked

"Yes, Michelle, it's me." Echo said and Michelle hugged him.

"I thought I would never see you again." Michelle said

"I promised I would, didn't I?" Michelle nodded "And I kept that promise."

"Michelle, who are you talking to?" a woman asked walking into the room.

"Hello, Maureen." Echo said

"Hello, Echo. How was the war?" Maureen asked

Then all of a sudden the radio turned on, "Attention, everyone. The war is over, now you all can live in peace. Now there is a GALACTIC EMPIRE. To protect and serve. That's all." And the radio turned off

"Jehaatir. (Lie.)" Echo said

"How is it a lie?" Michelle asked

"The war isn't over, it just created a new one. There is no more Republic, not even Separatists. The wars will never end its immortal." Echo said

"What happened to your brothers?" Michelle asked

"They, are now a part of the Empire. They aren't my brothers, and never will be, from now on. Well, the ones that stuck around, they are a disgrace to the Republic. I have to go into hiding, stay in the shadows, and protect you guys, for whoever that tries to harm any of you." Echo said

"We are very thankful for it, thank you." Maureen said

Then all of a sudden there was knocking on the door. "Open up, from the order of the Empire." A man said outside of the door.

"Welcome to the Empire." Echo said to himself


	2. The Visitors

The Visitors

Maureen got up to see, whoever the new people wanted, and Echo kicked his bag under the couch. When Maureen opened the door four figures stood in the doorway.

"May I help you?" Maureen asked

"We would like to check your house." One of the men said

"Of course, I have nothing to hide." Maureen said and Echo got and walked to her side.

"On whose authority?" Echo asked

"The Empire, of course." The man said proudly

"Why do you need to check our house?" Echo asked

"For any weapons, and any Republic or Separatist contrabands." He said and Maureen noticed Echo clenched his fists.

"Okay, you may check out house, even though we have nothing, of the sort." Echo said letting the stormtroopers pass.

The stormtroopers checked every room, and found nothing. When they were about to leave, one accidently ran into the couch. Then there was a clank that came from under the couch.

"What was that?" one stormtrooper asked and Michelle coughed

"Officer, sir, flying creatures fly and hit our house all the time. Considering, we live in the woods, and they don't expect a cabin around here." Michelle said

"Impressive, who taught you protocol?" the leader asked

"From me, I have a brother that worked in the military." Echo said

"What's your name? And how did you make contact with your 'brother'?" the stormtrooper leader asked

"My name is Evan, and I made contact with my brother with this." Echo said getting a comlink from his pocket.

"That's for military, only. How did you get a hold of it?" he asked

"I actually signed up, but they refused due to my age. They never asked for it back, which probably meant I could keep it." Echo said

"I see, well, have a good day, Mr. Evan." The leader said walking outside with the others following him. Maureen shut the door behind them.

"I'm glad I carried another comlink with me." Echo said

"Why?" Michelle asked

"I broke my first one, on purpose." Echo said

"How could you trick them, like that?" Maureen asked

"It's the oldest trick in the book, for a clone." Echo said

"What was in the bag?" Michelle asked and Echo got the bag from under the couch.

"This one?" Echo asked and Michelle nodded "It has my old armor and gear, something the Empire can't find."

"Can I see your armor?" Michelle asked

"Sure." Echo said unzipping the bag and Michelle came closer to Echo.

"What's the blue markings for?"

"The blue was the legion color. The 501st or Torrent Company, was a powerful and fearless company, we NEVER gave up. Now, I don't know." Echo said

"Did you have any best friends?" Michelle asked

"Plenty, but I don't know if they rebelled or they stayed with the Empire. "Maureen, is it okay if Michelle holds a little pistol? It has the safety on." Echo asked and Maureen nodded "Okay, Michelle, don't point the pistol at anyone, no matter if the safety is on or off. Unless, you are intending on shooting the person."

"Okay." Michelle said and Echo handed Michelle on of his twin plaster pistols. "It's heavy."

"Most of the military guns are." Echo said laughing.

"Mom, can I have a gun someday?" Michelle asked hopeful

"I don't know, Michelle, a gun is a very dangerous weapon. It can kill people." Maureen said and Michelle made a sad face.

"Your mother is right, Michelle, but that doesn't mean you can't own one." Echo said

"How old were you when you got to hold a gun?" Michelle asked

"Oh… Uh… Since I was a toddler, but I was made to be a soldier. Nothing else." Echo said

"A toddler?! That's young." Michelle said giving the gun back to Echo.

"Yes, well, Maureen is it okay if I bring Michelle to the town, for the day?" Echo asked

"If you're back before dinner." Maureen said

"Yay!" Michelle said running to her room.

"Where's Brian?" Echo asked

"He's off at another planet, doing medical stuff." Maureen said

"Oh."

"Do you promise to keep Michelle safe?"

"Of course, I will bring one of my blasters, if that will make you feel safer."

"But, the stormtroopers, what will you do?"

"I won't do anything. If you don't look suspicious, then they will leave you alone."

"Okay, but Echo, was that you who blew the base up?" Maureen asked and Echo burst out laughing

"Yes, and did Mandalore stay neutral?" Echo asked

"Yes… Until now." Maureen said and Michelle came back into the room.

###

When Echo and Michelle got to the town, there was a lot of stormtroopers in the street. "Stay close, Michelle." Echo said and Michelle nodded

"Who are you?" a stormtrooper asked coming over to Echo

"I am Evan. Now please let us pass." Echo said

"I haven't heard you lived on Mandalore." The stormtrooper said pulling out his datapad

"I just came from the Outer Rim to come and meet my niece and my step sister." Echo said

"Yeah, Evan is a great uncle. Isn't that right, Uncle Evan?" Michelle asked

"Of course." Echo said

"Who is this little girl?" the stormtrooper asked

"This is my favorite niece Michelle." Echo said

"How old is your niece?" the stormtrooper leader asked coming over

"I'm turning 9 in a couple days." Michelle said acting cute.

"Well, you may pass." The stormtrooper leader said.

Echo and Michelle walked farther away from the group of stormtroopers.

"One thing, you need to watch out for, never show fear on the outside world." Echo said

"Why can't I show…?" Michelle started saying

"Michelle?" Echo asked turning around on the busy street without seeing Michelle anywhere. "MICHELLE?" Echo asked pushing through the crowd "There you are, you had me worried. What are you looking at?"

"That blue dress up there on the window. It's so pretty." Michelle said

"Well, your life day is coming up. Maybe, you might get it." Echo said

"Can we go try on clothes?" Michelle asked

"Sure," Echo said "but we need to go home soon, it's getting late." Echo said

"Okay." Michelle said in a depressed voice.

"We will be able to do this again, soon." Echo said.

"Really?" Michelle asked and Echo nodded

###

Cody saw a young man and a young child walk away. Then they went into a clothes shop and the young man looked back. After a couple minutes he finally walked inside.

"Watch his every move, wait for him to slip up. If he does, contact me immediately." Cody said

"Yes, sir." The three stormtroopers said and Cody walked away

"Something doesn't seem right about that young man. But what is it?" Cody asked himself.

###


	3. Wanted

Chapter 3 WANTED

After Echo and Michelle left the shop it was already getting late, so they went back to the cabin. When they entered the door Maureen rushed over.

"I am so glad you guys are alright!" Maureen said

"Why? We were fine the whole time, Maureen." Echo said and Maureen walked out of the room. After a couple of minutes she came back with her datapad.

"Read the first paragraph, Echo." Maureen said handing Echo her datapad.

"What?! This can't happen, what would happen to you guys?" Echo asked

"I won't let that happen, Echo." Maureen said

"What?" Michelle asked and Echo handed Michelle the datapad. 'WANTED. Traitors are amongst us, clones from the Empire is now AWOL from their posts. One of them is an ARC Trooper named Echo.' Under his name was a bounty '120,000 credits, BRING HIM BACK ALIVE.' They named more clones, but Michelle only worried about Echo. "How do they know you went AWOL? There are so many of you."

"They just do, never underestimate them." Echo said "If they have an updated file of me, they will find you, hunt you down, and KILL you! What do I do?" Echo groaned

"You have to keep yourself hidden, keep your identity a secret." Maureen said and Echo nodded

# # #

After Michelle went to bed, Echo got up from the couch. "Echo where are you going?" Maureen asked from the other couch.

"I have to go into town." Echo said

"At night? You're crazy, Echo." Maureen said

"The craziest ARC Trooper out there."

"Be careful, Echo, if we lose you Michelle will be heart broken. You are the only friend she has." Maureen said and Echo nodded

"I've been in this kind of situation before many times, more than I can count." Echo said putting his cloak on. "I'll be back soon." Echo then left the cabin

When Echo got to the town, he didn't see a lot of people out. 'It's not that late... weird.' Echo thought. Echo went to a couple of stores, and when he left the store, two people walked out of an alley. They were both wearing all black and they were starting to walk towards Echo. Echo dropped his bags and went into a defensive position. The first man made a move to punch Echo's face and Echo dodged his blow. Echo came back and punched the man's face. After a couple of minutes of fighting, everyone that was in the street ran away.

'Where did the second guy go?' Echo thought

Then all of a sudden Echo heard a bang and Echo fell to the floor. After everything came back to Echo his vision went black.

# # #

Echo woke up in a room that felt unfamiliar.

"Who are you?" a stormtrooper asked harshly and then a woman entered the room.

"Leave him alone, he's injured, leave now!" she said and the stormtrooper left the room.

She scoffed as he left the room. "They think they are the most fiercest people in the whole galaxy." the woman said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, the doctor will be here in a couple minutes. He's been busy all day, worked really hard. Surprisingly, he's new and good at it too. It looks like he's been doing it for a while." she said leaving the room.

After a couple minutes a male figure walked into the room, and sat on the seat in front of Echo. His eyes were concentrated on his datapad when he said, "Hello, my name is..." he never got to finish his sentence when Echo interrupted

"Hello, Kix." Echo said and the man looked up from his datapad.

"What?" he asked

"You heard me, Kix." Echo said

"Who are you?"

"Evan."

"Never heard of him." he said and Echo rolled his eyes.

"ARC-27-0408."

"Hello, Echo." Kix finely said

"You knew who I was." Echo said

"Yes, but do you really think stormtroopers would go through trouble to look just like you?"

"We all look alike except for the recruits."

"Except for the recruits." Kix said

"Do you know where the Captain is?" Echo asked

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"We separated, try and keep the Empire off our shebs. So the Captain said we should split up, so that's what we did." Kix said

"Split up? So you have no contact with any brothers?" Echo asked

"I never said that." Kix said taking notes on his datapad.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, we have a way of contact." Kix said looking up from his datapad. "Every couple months we will rendezvous to a back water planet far from our positions."

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" Echo asked

"Captain Rex, Jesse, Hardcase, Tup, Fives, Oddball, Hawk, Chopper, me, and you if you want." Kix said looking back at his datapad.

"I don't know, I watch a family. They need protection. A family far from this town."

"Well, you need to watch yourself,too. You are wanted by the Empire a lot of credits. Not surprised though, you're an ARC, a very good one too. Watch yourself hard, I heard a commander is on a post during the day in this town. He watches everyone, too."

Then all of a sudden a man walked in. "Good day, doctor." he said in a rough voice and Kix nodded

"What do you want, Malorum?" Kix asked

"Like I asked you before, 'Who is he?'." Malorum said

"Like I told you before, 'His name is Evan.'." Kix said

"Who is Evan?" Malorum asked

"Me." Echo said and Malorum walked closer to Echo.

"You look- just like the doctor here. Why is that, Evan?" Malorum asked

"He's my twin brother, we got separated during the war." Echo said

Then there was guns getting loaded outside the door.

# # #

Author's Note: Hope to get new chapter done faster. Sorry about the wait.


	4. Caught

Chapter 4 Caught

### earlier...

All of sudden Cody's comlink went off. "Commander, come to the medical center immediately." Malorum said

"Yes, sir." Cody said and he ended the communications. "You five, come with me." Cody and the stormtroopers were off.

### present...

"Surrender now, Echo. We know your secret." Malorum said

"What secret? I don't know any people named Echo. I don't know any secret, either." Echo said simply

"Yeah, right. Please come with me, 'Evan'. By the orders of the Empire." Malorum said taking out some binders.

"You can't, Malorum, he's critically hurt. It's illegal to take him in his condition." Kix said

Malorum came close and looked at Echo dead in the face. "You're lucky you're injured clone. Next time you won't be so lucky." Malorum said low enough for only Echo to hear.

"He needs rest. Leave now." Kix said

"How long will it be until he is fully recovered?" Malorum asked harshly looking back at Echo.

"Couple days, maximum." Kix said

"Of course." Malorum said walking out.

"Who is Malorum?" Echo asked

"Darth Vader's pet." Kix said slowly "We need to get you out of here tonight."

"I thought I wasn't healthy enough." Echo said

"I lied. Would you think I would let an Imperial officer take a brother on my watch?"

"No."

"You do need rest thought. I will come back later." Kix said leaving the room.

###

Malorum left the room and was greeted by a squad of stormtroopers. "Stand down!" Malorum said looking at the commander with a deadly look.

"You heard him troopers." Cody said and the stormtroopers lowered their weapons. "Orders, sir?"

"Yes, come back here tomorrow, get the patient from this room, and bring him to me."

"Yes, sir!" the stormtroopers said and Malorum walked away with the stormtroopers right behind him.

###

"Echo?" Michelle yelled

"Michelle be quiet! Do you want the Empire to know where he is staying?" Maureen asked

"No." Michelle said and then there was a knock on the door. "Evan?" There was no reply.

"Michelle go upstairs and hide." Maureen said

"Not without you." Michelle said

"I said go hide, now do it." Maureen said and Michelle ran upstairs. Maureen got to the door and opened it. Behind the door was stormtroopers.

"Good afternoon, mam." one stormtrooper said

"Good afternoon. What is the honor of your visit?" Maureen asked smiling.

"Where's Echo?" the stormtrooper asked harshly

"Who?"

"ARC-27-0408?" the commander asked

"No clue, of who he is."

"May we search your house, mam?" he asked

"Of course." Maureen said letting the troopers through. The troopers checked everywhere and suddenly a stormtrooper bumped into the couch and then there was a 'clank'.

###

"Echo?" a muffled voice asked "Echo?" it asked again

"Wha-?" Echo asked waking up

"I need to get you out of here." Kix said and echo looked at his chorno and it said '22:12'

"Kix! Did you have to wake me up this late?! Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Echo asked and Kix snorted

"Sure, if you want to get captured by the Empire tomorrow. They're coming to get you."

Echo jumped out of the bed. "Ok, I am ready!"

"Funny how that works." Kix said

"Funny how your humor stayed intact."

"Where do you stay? We need to get you packed. The Captain wants you off planet by tomorrow. Plus, your bounty on your head keeps going up." Kix said

"That's nice." Echo said sarcastically

###

"What was that?" the stormtrooper asked and pulled a bag from under the couch. The trooper opened the bag and found ARC trooper armor.

"What's in the bag, Sergeant?" another stormtrooper asked

"ARC trooper armor, but the guns are missing, Commander."

"Grab the bag. Mam, by the order of the Empire you are under arrest of possession of ARC trooper armor." Cody said taking out his binders.

"Commander, should we look for the guns?" a different stormtrooper asked

"No." Cody said

"But-" the stormtrooper never got to finish

"Are you questioning my order, trooper?" Cody asked

"No, sir!" he said

"Good. Now let's move out." Cody said cuffing Maureen

###

"This is the place?" Kix asked looking at the cabin with holes on the sides.

"That wasn't like it when I left!" Echo said running to the house. Echo burst through the door. "Michelle?! Maureen?! Where are you?!"

"Echo there's no one here, we should leave." Kix said

"No." Echo said crisply and then Echo ran up the stairs "Michelle?! Maureen?!"

"Echo? Echo!" then all of a sudden someone came running at Echo and hugged him tightly. "Where were you?"

"I was somewhere, where I got better. It's ok, Michelle, I am here. Where's Maureen?" Echo asked

"The Empire has her!" Michelle said then she started crying on Echo's shirt.

"The Empire has who?" Kix asked coming up the stairs. Michelle screamed and ran into her room and hid under her bed. Kix looked at Echo like it was a bad idea to come here.

"Michelle? It's ok he's a close brother." Echo said and Michelle came back into the hall still wary about Kix.

"Hello, Michelle. My name's Kix, and I was in the same legion as Echo. I'm not like most of those di'kuts in my legion. Excuse my language." Kix said and Michelle laughed.

"Before I forget, here." Echo said bringing out two gifts. "It's from both of us."

Michelle opened the first gift and it was the dress from the window and the second one was heavier.


	5. Reunion

Chapter 5 Reunion

When Michelle opened the second gift was a hand pistol. "Woah! Thank you!" Michelle said hugging Echo and Kix.

"How about you put the dress on?" Echo asked and Michelle nodded going into her room. When the door closed Kix turned to Echo.

"Are you crazy, Echo? Giving a gun to a little child?" Kix asked getting mad

"We were given guns way younger than her, Kix." Echo said looking at Kix

"Yes, but we were bred for that. She isn't, she's just a child, Echo. What if the Empire finds her holding a gun? What will you do when they figure out we are clones that went AWOL? What will you do if they kill her for gun possession?" Kix asked harshly

"Easy, we stay hidden. If we stay hidden the Empire won't know anything." Echo said and then Michelle came out in the pretty dress. "You look beautiful, Michelle." then there was stomping downstairs.

"Follow me, trust me." Michelle said running back into her room. Then Michelle went under her bed.

"Hey, kid. We can't all fully fit under your bed." Kix said

"Trust me." Michelle said then Kix and Echo went under her bed. Michelle then pressed a button from under her bed. The floor moved and they started falling. "You can open your eyes now."

Echo got up and helped Kix to his feet. "Where are we?" Kix asked when he was fully to his feet.

"We are under the house." Michelle said walking to a desk with computers. She turned the screens on and the rooms showed.

"Commander Cody wants us to check the whole house and report anything suspicious." a stormtrooper said on the screen

"So, Cody's with the Empire," Kix said "well, I better tell Rex when we meet him."

"You could have asked me, I saw Cody shoot General Kenobi down." Echo said

"General Kenobi isn't dead. He's at Tatooine, healthy as ever." Kix said "Though he told us not to go see him."

"Where are we supposed to find this 'Captain'?" Michelle asked

"Naboo, but first we need to find a ship." Kix said

"Done." Michelle said pressing a button and a platform opened. A ship came up onto the platform.

"You're smart, Michelle." Echo said

"Well after you left I had nothing to do, so I started building this." Michelle said indicating the base.

"Don't you have any friends, Michelle?" Kix asked

"No, I used to though, then a very close friend of mine backstab me and said I was saying bad things behind their backs. Before I met you Kix, Echo was my only friend. I dropped out of school after all my friends turned against me. I stayed home with my mom and now, I don't have anyone." Michelle said

"You have us Michelle. We will bring you where ever we, go and we will protect you." Echo said and Kix nodded

No, just go, I will be fine, I will just slow you down, like everyone else on the planet." Michelle said

"No, you will be fine with everyone else." Kix said "We will need you, the Captain will love you." Echo nodded

"Are you going with us, Michelle?" Echo asked and Michelle nodded

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Kix asked from the ship then Michelle and Echo walked up the platform and into the ship.

"This is the ship I crashed on, isn't it?" Echo asked

"Yes, I repaired it myself." Michelle said

"Does it work still?" Echo asked and Michelle shrugged

"Well, do we have any other choice?" Kix asked

"No, not really." Echo said

"Well, then lets go." Kix said sitting down in the co-pilot seat.

"Oh, so I am the pilot, now?" Echo asked

"I'm a medic, not a pilot." Kix said and then Echo sat onto the pilot seat.

"Let's go." Echo said turning the engines on and then they flew into space. Echo then put the coordinates in and they went into hyperspace.

###

They landed by a little lake and 7 figures came out from the bushes with their guns pointed at the three.

"Captain, sir." Kix said saluting and then Echo saluted right after.

"Kix, Echo it's good to see you both alive, vod." Rex said holstering his blasters. "Who is this little one here?"

"My name is, Michelle. Are you apart of the 501st, too?" Michelle asked and Rex chuckled

"We all are, soldiers of the GAR , and most of the all 501st soldiers, well whats left of it." Rex said

"Captain, Commander Cody's with the Empire." Kix said

"I see." Rex said then an Imperial ship flew over their heads.

"Why is the Empire here?" Tup asked

"The Commander knows!" Echo yelled and then Rex walked over and slapped Echo in the face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Echo." Rex said

"Thank you, I needed that." Echo said rubbing his cheek.

###

"Why do you have ARC Trooper armor?" a stormtrooper asked

"Why do you want to know?" Maureen asked

"Because he is a criminal to the EMPIRE!" the stormtrooper said furiously

"Who?" Maureen asked and the stormtrooper growled loudly. Then the stormtrooper laughed.

"If you won't tell us, maybe we can persuade you, forcefully." the stormtrooper then turned his comlink on. "I need some examining 212 to cell 1264."

"Yes, sir." then the stormtrooper turned his comlink off.

"Be happy while you can, because soon you will spill everything." he said

###

"Scout everywhere, report back to me at 0600 exactly."

"Yes, sir!" and the squad split up.

"Yeah, that's Cody, he liked using 0600 a lot." Rex said "We need to split up I will follow Cody, the rest of you can go in any direction the rest went. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone said

"I'm no sir anymore, just Rex. Let's go." Rex said and everyone split up.

Rex went in the direction Cody went. 'When I find Cody, I am going to knock some sense into him.' Rex thought. Then there was ruffling in the trees and Rex got into defensive position taking his blasters out. Silence. Rex holstered his weapons and kept moving.

Couple minutes later there was more ruffling in the trees. 'Just birds, but why is there so much ruffling?' Rex thought to himself.

"Halt where you are rebel scum! Traitor!" a mysterious voice said "Put your hand up where I can see them!"

###

Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
